Wrong Day, Wrong Cake
by Carol Elric
Summary: Dia errado, bolo errado, uma tentativa de agradar e um desfecho inesperado. Uma receita estranha, mas que no final... Poderia dar certo  ? . IchiRuki.


As horas pareciam não passar. Cada segundo era motivo de tédio na vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia mais aguentar aquela rotina maçante. Não se concentrava na escola, no trabalho como Shinigami... Estava agindo como um verdadeiro "morto-vivo". Nada prendia seu interesse.

O motivo de toda essa apatia? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Mas, de vez em quando, sentia aquela sensação de vazio, tédio, irritação. O problema é que sempre acabava magoando alguém com suas atitudes grosseiras. Por esse motivo, preferia se afastar e ficar sozinho.

Era o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. O ruivo estava trancado em seu quarto, deitado na cama com uma expressão carrancuda, desejando que aquela sensação passasse logo.

Havia saído mais cedo da escola. Alegava não se sentir bem, mas mesmo assim, a professora custou a liberá-lo. Teve que aguentar uma ladainha de meia hora até ser dispensado. Atitude que fez com que seus amigos o olhassem de maneira preocupada.

– Você está bem, Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue perguntou.

– Claro que ele está. Está apenas tendo aquelas crises de existência... – Ishida desdenhou.

– Melhoras... – Disse Sado, falando o mínimo possível.

A única que não se manifestou de maneira alguma foi a pequena Kuchiki. Ela apenas estava sentada e encarando a face entristecida de Ichigo. Parecia não estar se importando com a condição do amigo. Permaneceu calada durante todos os momentos. Nem palavras grosseiras, socos, chutes, voadoras... Nada. Era uma atitude realmente estranha.

O rapaz percebeu que Rukia estava muito calada, mas também não se manifestou. Afinal, ela também poderia estar chateada com algo. Decidiu deixá-la em paz e ir para casa.

E no fim desse dia, era onde estava. Em casa, encarando o teto. As horas pareciam passar com ainda mais lentidão. Sentia-se mais irritado do que nunca.

"Mas que diabos há comigo?" – Perguntou-se mentalmente.

Aquela situação não era nenhuma novidade para ele. Já era um costume se sentir assim, mas nunca fora algo tão incomodo quanto naquele momento.

Passou a mão na testa, tirando o suor que já estava se formando. Parecia que estava ficando febril... Devia ser algum tipo de resfriado.

"Estou sendo ridiculamente dramático..."

Foi quando ouviu batidas na porta. Estranhou o fato, já que tinha certeza absoluta de que estava completamente sozinho em casa.

– Entre – Disse com a testa franzida.

A figura esguia de Rukia adentrou em seu quarto. Ela estava com uma expressão de indiferença, mas o seu olhar era hostil.

– Não preciso de permissão para entrar – Rebateu com rispidez.

Ichigo levantou as sobrancelhas. Será se o motivo de sua vinda seria apenas para depreciá-lo?

– O que veio fazer aqui? – Indagou.

A garota deu de ombros.

– Não é óbvio?

– Ah, quer saber se estou melhor? – Parecia inacreditável.

– Claro que não! – Disse com agressividade – Quero que você pare de ser retardado e levante logo daí.

– Ora, eu...

– Não me interrompa! Que história é essa de ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo? Pare de ser tolo! Você não tem motivo nenhum para estar assim.

Ele sentiu uma onda de ódio o invadir. Como ela achava que tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas?

– Escute aqui: pessoas _normais_ têm o direito de ficarem chateadas de vez em quando, certo? Mesmo sem nenhum motivo. Se não quer me ver assim, então sugiro que saia.

Mas a pequena moça não aceitava algo assim como resposta. Com uma força fenomenal, conseguiu puxar Ichigo pelos braços e fazê-lo sentar.

– Mas o que está pensando? – Exclamou.

– Não existe essa de "se não quer me ver assim, sugiro que saia". Sei por que está assim. E é um motivo _patético_.

– Do que está falando?

– Está com essa cara de depressão porque ninguém se lembrou do seu _aniversário_– O desdém era evidente em sua voz.

– M-Meu aniversário? – Ficou confuso – Mas...

– Nem adianta fingir, eu sei que essa é a razão.

– Rukia, o que está dizendo? Hoje não é meu aniversário! De onde você tirou essa história? – Indagou atônito.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Parecia não saber o que dizer. A confusão estava explícita em seus olhos.

– Mas... Sério?

– Claro! Eu nunca esqueci a data de seu aniversário e sempre torro as minhas economias em chappy's e é assim que você me agradece?

Rukia estava levemente constrangida, mas fazia o possível para não demonstrar. Seu pensamento fora completamente falho. Não costumava a dar muita importância para esse tipo de data, mas quando viu amigo naquele estado... O pensamento foi automático.

– Droga! Aquele bolo deu o maior trabalho... – Reclamou.

– Bolo? Que bolo? – Indagou surpreso.

– E-Eu... Fiz um... Espere um instante – E desapareceu pela porta.

Ichigo esperou pacientemente até que a garota voltasse. Mesmo que estivesse errada quanto a data, ela havia se preocupado e feito algo. Ele se sentiu estranhamente constrangido por ter gritado daquela forma. Assim que ergueu os olhos, viu a shinigami entrando novamente no quarto.

– Não ficou muito bonito, mas... Valeu a intenção.

Uma massa disforme e cor de rosa estava em suas mãos. Na superfície só havia uma camada grossa de glacê, várias velas espetadas, morangos gigantes incrustados de maneira descuidada e uma inscrição dizendo "eliz niversário chigo".

– Acabei borrando as letras... Espero que não se importe.

Era tudo inacreditável. O rapaz só conseguiu rir.

– Ei, não tem graça! Deu muito trabalho – Fez um muxoxo – O bolo e o dia estão errados... Mas eu me esforcei!

Ichigo sorriu, passando a mão no rosto. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, mas ver Rukia constrangida era algo que não poderia perder.

– Não se preocupe com isso. A aparência não está boa, mas quem sabe o gosto, né? – Tentou encorajar.

– Sim, quem sabe... – E estendeu uma faca que estava na lateral do prato.

O garoto cortou uma fatia e mordeu um pedaço. A vontade de cuspir foi imediata, mas simplesmente não poderia fazer aquilo (principalmente se desse valor à vida).

– Está... Muito... Gostoso – Esforçou-se para engolir.

– Eu sabia! Quando for realmente seu aniversário poderei fazer um maior! – Exclamou, sorrindo com orgulho.

"Não quero estar aqui para ver isso" – O ruivo teve calafrios.

Mas algo lhe veio à mente. A pequena havia se dedicado para fazer aquilo. Isso confirmava o quanto se preocupava com o amigo. E ao constatar esse fato, ele sentiu-se estranhamente feliz. Mesmo que fosse o dia errado, a garota ainda se preocupava com ele.

– Obrigado, Rukia.

Ela ficou visivelmente abalada. Esperava reclamações, explosões de personalidade e gritos. A shinigami sabia muito bem que o gosto do bolo era dos piores.

"Ele está tentando ser... Gentil?" – Perguntou-se.

– Ichigo... Não precisa agradecer. O bolo está horrível e não precisa tentar ser agradável.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não estou agradecendo por isso e nem estou tentando ser gentil ou agradável. O motivo de meus agradecimentos... É a sua preocupação. Fico feliz por ter se dedicado. E mesmo que não tenha ficado tão bonito ou gostoso... O que vale é o sentimento, né?

Ela franziu a testa.

– Não há sentimento nenhum, seu imbecil. Foi apenas um ato involuntário! E também não foi nenhuma espécie de retribuição pelos seus presentes no meu aniversário... – Corou levemente ao se lembrar daqueles momentos.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no canto do rosto do garoto.

– Nós já sabemos aonde tudo isso vai chegar, não é?

Rukia corou mais ainda. A mudança repentina de comportamento do _Shinigami Daiko_fez com que ela ficasse completamente imóvel e desconcertada. Ainda não conseguia assimilar bem os fatos que aconteceram desde o seu aniversário.

Aquela aproximação... Aquele Chappy... Aquele beijo...

A história estava apenas se repetindo. Mas agora, no lugar do Chappy, eles tinham um bolo deformado. Nada que atrapalhasse o andamento dos fatos. No final, ambas as coisas iriam ficar esquecidas depois que o último fator acontecesse.

– Está na hora de você retribuir – Disse com naturalidade.

Aproximou-se timidamente. Como o garoto era muito alto, ela teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançá-lo, tarefa que não era fácil, pois sempre desequilibrava e voltava para a estaca zero. Bufou de raiva. Foi então que depois de soltar uma sonora risada, Ichigo a ergueu por alguns centímetros e lentamente selou seus lábios.

Aquela sensação única o preencheu novamente. Era incrível como ela transmitia seus sentimentos de maneira delicada e prazerosa. Aquilo simplesmente o completava, fazia com que se sentisse melhor... Mesmo com o restante do gosto terrível do bolo. O beijo ainda durou por alguns segundos, mas foi encerrado pela falta de ar.

Rukia franziu a testa, ofegante.

– E-Eu... Hã...

– Não precisa dizer nada. Sei como se sente.

– Não é isso! Ia dizer que não quero comer o resto dessa aberração – E apontou para a massa disforme que estava em cima da cama.

Uma veia saltou pela testa do garoto.

– E eu pensando que você estava falando do... Ah, esquece! Também não quero isso.

– O aniversário é seu e irá comer!

– Não é meu aniversário! A culpa é sua que não sabe cozinhar! – Gritou.

Rukia bufou. Olhou de modo perigoso para a "coisa cor de rosa" e a tomou nos braços.

– O que vai fazer com isso...? Ei, não!

Antes que pudesse protestar, a garota havia acertado seu rosto com o bolo. A cara do garoto estava completamente rosada e haviam pedaços de morango pendurados em suas bochechas.

– Não aceito um não como resposta – Sorriu.

Ichigo controlou-se. Não poderia dizer nada se desse valor à vida. Mas mesmo naquela circunstância irritante, não sentiu raiva... Ou melhor: não _tanta_ raiva. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se bem, completo, feliz. Decididamente, fora o melhor "aniversário errado" que já tivera.

Foi então que ele aprendeu algo importante: Mesmo que se tenha algo terrível no rosto, seu dia pode ser incrivelmente agradável.

FIM


End file.
